


Hell Hath No Fury Like A Woman Scorned

by WarwomanWay



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angry Jane, Cheating, F/M, Murder-Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:57:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarwomanWay/pseuds/WarwomanWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If I can't have him no one can." Jane says calmly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell Hath No Fury Like A Woman Scorned

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I listen to country music. Based on Tim McGraw's song Good Girls.

"Let's go out tonight." Jane says over the phone. 

Darcy can tell something is up but she agrees, its not like she gets to see Jane much anymore. "Sure, I'll bring my friend Jim Beam along." 

They park out of the way in a small clearing both sitting on the hood of Jane's car passing a bottle back and forth, when Jane breaks the uneasy silence between them. "Thor is cheating on me." 

Darcy's head pops up looking at her friend. "Oh? Are you sure?" Jane doesn't miss they way Darcy swallows hard. 

"Yes, and I know with who." Darcy's head falls down all of a sudden interested in the grass below. "How could you Darcy?" Jane asks vehemently.

"Jane...I....Its not like that." 

"Not like what?" She yelled. "I saw you with him."

"God Jane I am so sorry." Darcy cried out. "I never meant for this to happen."

Jane shot her a glare taking a long swig from the bottle. "How long has it been going on?" 

Swallowing again Darcy looked up at Jane. "Six months." 

 Jane doesn't cry in fact she is over the tears, she has her whole next move and how she was going to handle this all planned out in her head. "You knew what he meant to me."

"I'm sorry Jane. It was that you were never with him, always busy with your work." 

"Do you love him?" Jane asks and Darcy is surprised at how calm she sounded. 

She let's out a small sob and goes back to looking at the grass. "More then anything." 

Jane finally decides to take them back to the tower. In the passenger side Darcy sits quietly not even saying a word when Jane suddenly parks on a set of train tracks. 

"If I can't have him, no one can." Jane says calmly as the blow of a trains horns comes in from a distance. 

The next morning the headlines on the newspaper reads:  **Two Dead In a Fatal Crash.**


End file.
